Axel
Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, is a former member of Organization XIII along with Roxas, Xion, and Demyx. He wields fire and enhances his weapons, twin Chakrams, with his pyrokinesis to unleash powerful rapid attacks. He used to be able to control the Assassin Nobodies. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Axel was the trump card for the rest of the Organization as a double agent in Castle Oblivion to keep track of Marluxia's plans. In Kingdom Hearts II, Axel betrayed the Organization for his friendship with Roxas and acted of his own accord to try and help Sora, though he originally wanted to turn Sora into a Heartless to get Roxas back. Axel appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as one of the main protagonists. Axel's personality is mainly the same in Transcendant Gemini, if anything he is much less serious and easy going. Also, it seems as though nothing fazes him. He is also quick to make sarcastic remarks to Xion or Roxas, but only to joke around. Story (Transcendant Gemini) 1st Series As of now, Axel does not have any realation to any characters in the 1st Series. 2nd Series As of now, Axel does not have any realation to any characters in the 2nd Series. 3rd Series Axel plays a very big role in the 3rd Series, being one of it's main Protagonists. Axel's story begins when Demyx informs him about Xion and Roxas's battle from earlier that day, and he told him that Xion was sleeping, to wait till the next day to talk to her. So the next day around dinner time, Axel starts to get worried about Xion, so he knocks at her door and walks in. First he teases her about the new greeting Xion used (her saying "Ohi" to him instead of "Hello"), and telling her that he was also worried about her. He then proceeds to say that it's almost time to eat dinner, suggesting that she "get her lazy behind out of bed." At the Dining Hall that night while everyone was eating dinner, Xemnas says Xion's name (though, he calls everyone by their numbers, excluding Saix) and says to her "You should have never come back" and that the organization was "Through with her." This outrages Roxas, and he stands up for his friend in protest. After arguing with Xemnas for a few moments, Roxas becomes fed up with Xemnas and storms out of the Castle That Never Was. Axel and Xion in responce both chase after Roxas. Roxas then runs into Axel, him trying to warn Roxas about betraying the organization. Roxas coldly replies "No one would miss me." But before he gets the chance to teleport away (unlike in the canon cutscene) Axel exclaims in responce that he would miss Roxas. Xion also at this point catches up with both of them and says the same thing to Roxas. Strangely, Roxas doesn't believe them and quickly runs away from Axel and Xion, leaving them to chase after him again, but eventually they lose sight of him and look around for a while trying to find him. Axel then gets the idea to search around Twilight Town to try to find Roxas. After the duo teleport there (albeit after a bit of searching) Xion sees a hooded figure running from out of the corner of her eye, and she believes this figure was Roxas, so, again, Xion chases after Roxas, but Axel was confused as to why she just ran off like that, and ended up following her but slightly slowly. As Axel shows up (probably seeing Xion and Roxas fight for only a few seconds) and asks if she was ok and makes sure she isn't hurt. About Fifteen minutes later, Xion spots Roxas again, but this time away from the Clock tower on a street in the middle of the town. Roxas is surprised to see them asking them that they came looking for him, most likely wondering why they would do that. Xion and Axel in responce say that they're all friends and that "The Organization's got just as much of a problem with me as they do with you, if you're a traitor." Axel then explains to the three that they'll need to change clothing, since the Black Cloaks they are wearing are quite obvious and make them stand out. So Axel hands 2,000 munny to both Xion and Roxas and tells them to buy "Normal" clothing. The idea of being "Normal" confuses both Xion and Roxas, but they go along with it anyway. After a bit of time, they all show up in "Normal" clothing, Axel had on a white t-shirt and blue pants. Roxas had a black shirt and tan pants on, and Xion had a white jacket with a hood and jeans. Axel in responce to Xion's new attire was that it was "Very original", but obviously being sarcastic when he said this. Xion also makes the comment jokingly that Roxas looked "Uncomfortable." Axel also (miraculously) found three vacant houses in Twilight Town, all three of them being next to each other. Roxas took the house in the middle, Xion took the house on the far right, and Axel took the house on the far left. Axel also says to the younger nobodies that they were going to go on things called "Field Trips" where the three would explore different parts of Twilight Town. The next day, (and all three of them back in their Organization Cloaks for unknown reasons) Axel takes Xion and Roxas to the Old Mansion, which seemed to be abandoned. When the three walked into the mansion, Xion swore that it felt like someone was "watching them" and that they weren't the only ones there. Axel goes off to explore another part of the mansion doing something (it is unknown what he did), and left Xion and Roxas alone to wait in the main Lobby for him to return. When he did return, he led them into the Library Room on the Second Floor of the mansion. Axel then opens up the basement area (similiar to what Roxas did in KH2) by drawing a missing symbol in the trinity on the table. He then leads them through the room with the computer (which Roxas smashed in KH2) and into the final room. Axel then explains to Roxas that the real reason he brought them there is that he wants to see if Roxas can use the Duel Wield ability (though this would normally be impossible for Roxas to do since Xion is alive, but it is explained later why he is able to use this ability). So Axel then challenges Roxas to a battle, and, reluctantly (even though Xion tried to plead with them to not fight) Roxas summons his keyblade, the Kingdom Key, and the battle starts. The battle is ultimately the same battle from KH2, except throughout the battle Xion worries about them, hoping that none of them get hurt. Halfway through the battle, Roxas de-summons his keyblade, and re-summons two keyblades, Oathkeeper & Oblivion. Axel then eases out of his battle-attitude and back into his care-free persona. But Roxas for some reason kept attacking Axel, as if the keyblades he summoned changed his personality. Xion desperately yells for Roxas to stop attacking Axel, and when she does, Roxas's keyblades disapeared leaving behind just a Kingdom Key, and he was ultimately confused at what just happened. Roxas also felt disapointed when Axel told him he had Duel Wielded but he couldn't remember it or control this ability at will. The next morning, Axel (for some odd reason) he woke up early decided to see if Roxas or Xion was awake. As he stopped at Roxas's house, he saw that the door to Roxas's house was unlocked and that he wasn't home. So Axel decides to look around Twilight Town to see if he can find him. Sure enough, Axel finds Roxas passed out under the Clock Tower. He apparently stayed there all night. Axel then decides to wake up Xion to see if she knows why he was there. Axel woke up Xion to tell her Roxas stayed up all night and passed out in front of the Clock Tower to be found by him that morning. Axel then gives Xion the task of buying the three of them Breakfast. He goes to the Ice Cream Shop, where he figured she's be. Axel then sneaks up behind Xion (though this was accidental) and asks Xion who the man with the black cloak on was. Xion then runs over to where the figure was standing, and heard him saying half-to-himself-half-out-loud "What flavor of Ice Cream is Sea Salt?" Xion then yanks his hood off, startling the nobody. Demyx then hugs Xion again (this time not as tight as the last hug) and apologizes for what happend saying that he "would get lonely there with no one to talk to" and that he "didn't think it was fair how Xemnas treated" Xion. She also makes the obvious observation, telling Demyx that she thought he seemed nervous (which again is odd for a nobody due to him not having any emotions). He responds saying that he's "afraid Xemnas is gonna send other Organization Members to bring them back (to the castle)." Xion reassures him by saying that it's highly unlikely they'd do that, since it would be one member against the four of them. Xion then tugs Demyx along by the hand to meet back up with Roxas. Axel awkwardly stands there, saying to himself "I knew they would ignore me." He then buys the Ice Cream for everyone and meets back up with the trio, and then they all go to the top of the Clock Tower to eat the Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Xion then proceeds to ask Axel if it's alright if they can all go to the Mansion again tomorrow, except bring Demyx along this time. Axel thinks for a moment, but says in response that the trio can go back to the mansion, but Demyx cannot join them. Demyx seemed slightly disapointed, but he tried not to show it. The next day as Axel, Roxas, and Xion were on their way to the mansion, Demyx begged Axel to let him go with them. Axel still refused, telling him that they'd be back in about 2 hours. As the three start on their way, Xion feels slightly bad for Demyx, so she sneaks over to him and tells him to "follow them if he wants." She explains that it would be a good idea for Demyx to be there incase something bad happened and they needed help. Xion then catches up with Axel and Roxas, with Demyx slowly following behind them. When the trio make it back to the room they were in before, Axel and Roxas start training again. A few moments later, Larxene shows up and she immediately starts attacking them, and states that she was sent there by Xemnas and Saix to bring the three of them back to the Castle. Demyx then later joins the battle, being slightly shocked and scared to see Larxene. She cheerfully greets Demyx (but not in a friendly way) and starts attacking all four of them. Her main tactic in this fight was to rely on her lightning fast movements to dodge attacks and to make the allies attack each other instead of attacking her, which seemed to work flawlessly. Axel then uses his Ultimate Attack, (which is an attack that a nobody uses their full being in, and upon using the attack the nobody disappears) and tries to kill Larxene using this attack, but instead she quickly teleported out of the way, causing Xion to get trapped in the attack. The attack that Axel used is called Fire Coffin where the victim is trapped in a coffin made out of dark colored charred wood that closes in around them, and with a barrier of fire protecting the coffin. Demyx and Roxas franticly try to break the coffin to release Xion from it, but Axel states that if he destroys the coffin before it crushes the victim, he'll disappear. Demyx tries to reassure both Axel and Xion saying that him and Roxas will be able to break through the coffin. Larxene seemed very pleased at this outcome, and decided to go back to the castle (though she never completed her "Mission" she thought that killing one of them was better then nothing). So she teleported away, leaving the four nobodies in their choatic situation. Axel then decides that he'd rather him die then Xion, he destorys the Coffin, and fades away to darkness. The remaining nobodies remain silent in complete shock and dismay. Appearance Like other Organization members, Axel wears the basic black gloves and boots. His black coat, however, is one of the more distinctive ones in the group, as its sleeves close up tightly around his arms. Axel himself is also easily distinguishable from other characters in terms of facial features, made easier by the fact that he rarely wears the hood of his coat up. Axel has rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye. Personality When he is first introduced at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Axel has a mysterious, stoic, and calm demeanor on par with that of Marluxia. A very good liar, he makes a point of keeping himself difficult to read, coming off as fooling around when really his mind is at work manipulating the other members around him. Axel often makes witty conversation with Larxene while Marluxia is away, though is almost completely unfazed by her flirtatious behavior towards him. He also has friendly bets with Zexion as to which member will be defeated next, seeming amused at their deaths. Eventually, Axel betrays both with no remorse. Vexen's cries for mercy only receive a cruel "Aren't you happy die?" and a cocky "Goodbye" before Axel incinerates him without any hesitation. This cruel nature persists even when Marluxia uses Naminé as a human shield against him: Axel confidently declares he would eliminate Naminé to get to Marluxia. He is a person who does what is necessary to keep his actions, like those in Castle Oblivion, unnoticed by the rest of the Organization, so that his and his allies' goals are attained smoothly. Axel's personality changes drastically in between Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II ''because of his friendship with Roxas and Xion. In ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, he has a very sarcastic and laid-back, "go with the flow" outlook on many things, including missions and battles. He also is shown to have a very kind and protective side towards Roxas and Xion, which is ironic for a Nobody and his actions at Castle Oblivion. He acted like an older brother towards them, being their main source of advice and wisdom. In some cases he got them out of trouble even when it could and did earn him his own trouble, like his dismissal and eventual betrayal of Saïx to protect them both. Axel apparently does not like to talk about his past despite Saïx's insistence on its significance. Whenever Roxas or Xion asked him about it, he would give a brief or vague answer, then try to change the subject, often avoiding eye-contact when lying. At his death, he was at least able to recall how Roxas gave him a "bizarre illusion of humanity". An important thing to note is that in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, when Axel bids his final farewell to Roxas, it can be seen upon closer inspection that the teardrop at the end of the scene belongs to Axel, which clearly displays his unusual emotional capacity. Even during the events at Castle Oblivion, Axel displays emotion and acknowledges it when he begins laughing, but catches himself and stops. He even mocks his ability to feel during his death. Whether he, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion all seem have something unusual in common regarding the heart, is unknown. But it has been hinted by Xemnas, and Axel himself, that by being close in contact with Sora's heart, Axel began to feel emotions of his own. Axel's personality is mainly the same in Transcendant Gemini, if anything he is much less serious and easy going. Also, it seems as though nothing fazes him. He is also quick to make sarcastic remarks to Xion or Roxas, but only to joke around. Abilities As the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel uses two uniquely shaped weapons called Chakrams, and specializes in Fire manipulation. He can summon pillars of flame at will and strike with rapid combos using his Chakrams. He can also surround his Chakrams in flame and throw them like boomerangs, spinning and looping them to hit opponents multiple times. In his one on one battle with Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II, Axel also summons a circle of fire to surround them and leaps into the flames to hide, emerging to strike with rapid attacks, and then leaping back to keep his opponents off their guard. Axel is a powerful member of the Organization, arguably even stronger, or at least a better fighter, than Saïx. This is seen when Saïx is defeated by Roxas, but Axel was able to defeat Xion at the Old Mansion, who at the time absorbed much of Roxas's power. However, Axel clearly put more effort into his battle, as he passed out after the fight, while Saïx remained conscious, though exhausted. Axel has a Limit Break called Explosion. During Explosion, Axel throws his Chakrams at enemies while they're engulfed in fire, creating a small explosion of fire afterwards. While not being thrown, Axel's Chakrams spin rapidly, gathering fire. However, they can be thrown at any time, and do not need to charge. During Axel's Final Limit, Axel combines his two flaming Chakrams into one enormous flaming Chakram, easily many times larger than the two Chakrams. The explosion after the attack is also much larger. Axel's Ultimate Attack (Transcendant Gemini) is called Fire Coffin. Fire Coffin is an attack where the victim is trapped in a coffin made out of dark colored charred wood that closes in around them, and with a barrier of fire protecting the coffin. The Coffin is unbreakable (though it would seem as though the charred wood would be easy to break, but in actuality it is not). The special thing about this attack is that, unlike in Kingdom Hearts II ''if a Nobody uses an attack they put they're whole being into they die, in Transcendant Gemini if a Nobody uses their Ultimate Attack it will not kill them if they use it, but instead it will kill them ''if they cancel out the attack. Weapon Axel utilizes two Chakrams, named "Eternal Flames". Each Chakram is circular and red, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped like crosses in the middle. Each Chakram has eight spikes, possibly referencing Axel's rank in the Organization. Axel is very adept in the use of his weapon; he can throw them, use them as shields, or use them as melee weapons. He performs some unique attacks, including juggling them against an opponent, or throwing one across the entire battlefield continuously. He also uses them in conjunction with his fire abilities, setting the tips, or even the whole thing, on fire before throwing them. From a scene in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, it is shown that he can set his Chakrams on fire from afar, acting as a remote detonator. Axel's Chakrams are among the few Organization XIII weapons that do not bear the Nobody symbol (the others being Xemnas's Ethereal Blades, and Roxas and Xion's Keyblades), but the spikes on the wheel do bear some similarities to the Nobody insignia. EternalFlames.png|One of Axel's Chakrams Eternal Flames Trivia *Axel is the first character to die in Transcendant Gemini. *Axel is also the only Nobody character in Transcendant Gemini to not have an Alternate Title. Category:Kingdom Hearts Canon Characters Category:3rd Series Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Main Protagonists